Lux/Trivia
General * Lux's ultimate has had three names, all referencing from . *# (German: 'final sparkle') (V1.0.0.103 - V1.0.0.144) *# (V1.0.0.144 - V1.0.0.145) *# (V1.0.0.145 - present, references by from ) * Luxanna comes from *lewk-'' ( root shared with ), whence Latin , English , and Avestan . * Lux's Champion Spotlight is narrated by her designer (Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi) * ''The Lady of Luminosity might come from Luminance Fräulein ("Lady" in German) (an ability name during production) * Lux, , and are the only champions to be visually redesigned between being announced and being released (Lux's was conceived by NA Summoner 'Katertot' aka Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Quotes * and reference Yosemitebear62's video. * references the proverb "Home is where the heart is." * references the song Diamonds * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight") * supposed to be... dating... or something? We've never even talked."}} references their implied relationship in Lyte's remark toward's Ezreal: and Miss Crownguard... hmm?"}} * references It's Over 9000! from . * references . * references John 'Hannibal' Smith from . * and reference from . * references Shoop Da Whoop. * (Polish localization) references 'Light, you carry it in yourself'. * Each form features lines for elementally-related champions and / or skins. * }} references by . * }} references Charles Marlow. * }} and }} reference conceptualized as the only player that should ward. * and share the quote / (resembles }}) * }} references from by . * }} might be referencing by . Skins ; * She was inspired by and based on from . ; * She references from . ; * She might have infiltrated 's archives. * She references from . * She resembles from . ; * She resembles from . * Her outfit might be referencing from . ; * She might be referencing the from . * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * The background resembles the Emberworks from . * She shares this theme with . ; * She references the genre from . ** Her outfit references from . ** Her staff and VFX reference from . ** Her hairstyle references from . ** Her dance references (a side-by-side comparison can be seen here) ** Her references the titular Sailor Moon. ** Side-by-side comparisons can be seen here. * According her bio on the Universe site, if Lux coaxes her staff, it will draw out a long-eared companion named Mimi. ** Although not seen beside Lux, Mimi makes her own appearance as a Ward skin. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * She features ten forms (one per element, each with their own voice-over, particle effects, and animation) but can only use up to three per game ( , one basic, one final) ** Form swapping is irreversible and affects her Elemental Ward skin as well. ** Combinations include: ⇒ ⇐ ⇓ ⇘ ⇙ ⇓ ⇑ ⇗ ⇖ ⇑ ⇒ ⇐ ; * She celebrates the & is possibly inspired by Chinese lunar goddess , mother of the twelve moons~months. * She shares this theme with , , , , and Relations * Lux is the youngest in noble family Crownguard, born with magical abilities she keeps hidden for fear of being executed or exiled from Demacia. ** Lux fears of what may happen if her older brother finds out about her powers (their uncle was killed by a mage, an event that made show magic users both zero tolerance and no mercy) ** deems Lux 'the only mage he likes' ("You, young girl person: can you stay and accompany me wherever I go?") and the one that might help him attain prolonged animation periods longer than a battle. Category:Champion trivia Category:Lux Category:2018 Lunar Revel